The Ghost of Yamasaki Ruu
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Miku, Rin, Len and Luka travel to an unknown part of a valley to locate a mansion where it is said to contain the ghost of a said to be thief. I do not own any of the characters except for the OCs. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

This was made when I was younger so it isn't very good. I've fix some stuff so it wouldn't be too boring. I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. Everybody was going to work or school. The streets were busy as people rushed off. But deep within a valley, at the farthest corner of Tokyo, a ghost roamed around the valley. There was a mansion hidden in the forest; the Yamasaki mansion!

Back in the city, at the Radio Studio, Hatsune Miku was talking about the latest fashion in downtown. "Come over to downtown Tokyo for the latest fashion!" Miku said as she finished.

"Good job!" exclaimed a person.

"Whew! Finally done!" said Miku, stretching.

She walked out and bumped into Kagamine Rin! "Ow! Huh? Miku?! What are you doing here?" said Rin.

"I might be asking you the same thing!" Miku said, rubbing her head.

Just then, Kagamine Len walked up and saw the two girls. "Konnichiwa!" Len greeted them.

"Hi Len!" Miku jump up and smiled.

"See, Len and I are going to do the radio together today." Rin explain.

"Oh! I see." Miku said.

Rin and Len went into the room. Miku started down the stairs of the Radio Station. Talking on the radio was the last thing on her schedule for the day and she can finally go home now. As she stepped outsite, she was greeted by a soft, spring breeze. It always felt good to be outsite, thought Miku. She decided to go on a little walk. As she walk past the park, she saw a little boy and his friends huddle together and they were talking loudly. She stop to listen.

"You know, there is a mansion deep within the Scary Valley. They say the ghost of Yamasaki Ruu roams around the valley and the mansion! The name of the mansion is Yamasaki." the boy said to his friends.

_The Yamasaki Mansion? That sounds creepy,_ thought Miku as she walked on. That night, Miku couldn't sleep a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, she went to the concert hall. In a few weeks, she would be having a live concert. Miku was planning to sing three songs: Melt, Baby and World is Mine. She had come to practice her songs.

"Hey Miku!" a voice behind her shouted.

Miku turn around to see Rin, Len and Megurine Luka walking towards her. "Hi!" Miku said.

"Practicing for your concert?" Rin asked. Miku nodded.

"Well? Guess what? We get to do the concert with you!" shouted Rin, jumping up and down.

"We're doing six more songs: Just Be Friends, Kokoro, Butterfly on your right shoulder, ColorfulxMelody, Promise and Magnet." Luka told her.

The group of four practiced until the sun began to set in the sky. The light lamps were turning on and the sky had dim light. "Whew! Good work, everyone!" Rin exclaimed.

"Time to get home." Luka said as she put away the chairs and stands. The others agreed and help out with the clean up. After they were done, Miku told the rest of the group about what she heard from the little boy.

"The Yamasaki Mansion?" the others asked in wonder.

"Let's check it out!" Len pump his fist into the air.

"WHAT?!" came the sound of Miku and Rin yelling in shock in his ears.

"Are you crazy?! What part of 'ghost' don't you understand?!" Rin yelled.

"That's right! The mansion is located somewhere we don't even know and you still want to go?!" Miku nodded her head along side Rin.

"That's why this would be an adventure!" Len tried to reason.

"It won't hurt to check it out. Besides, none of us have work tomorrow." Luka said calmly over the frantic shouts and cries of protest.

"Luka-nee!" Miku and Rin cried. Luka was the oldest one out of all of them and Miku and Rin look up to her as an older sister.

"We're talk about it later. It's dark so lets go home." Luka was out the dark before anybody could stop her. The others follow her lead.

As they parted ways and walked home to their own homes, they all had the smae thing in mind. Rin and Len lived together because ever since they were little kids, their parents had been best friends with one another and they would always hang out together. Right now, both of their parents were off on a business trip and would not be back soon.

"I can't believe you would want to go to that mansion." Rin said anxiously as they walk in the house. "For all we know, it could be dangerous!"

"Relax, Rin. You know how much I like to explore things." Len said. It was true, ever since he was a kid, Len was always out for dangerous adventures and was a reckless boy when it came to it.

"Yeah. I guess so..." Rin trailed off on her sentence. They both went to bed without another word to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, Rin woke up early and rush down the stairs. It was her job to cook around the house because Len was a bad cooker and he almost put the house on fire once at an attempt to cook fried chicken with spicy red peppers.

Not soon after, Len walk into the kitchen while rubbing sleep from his eye. "Morning," Len let out a small yawn and sat down on a chair. He wasn't the morning person.

Rin giggled and set a plate of hot pancakes with syrup in front of him. "Morning. Why so early on an off day?" Rin asked as she sat down with her own plateful of pancakes.

"The smell of pancakes lure me in and if I didn't get up soon, you'll wake me up and I didn't like the way you did it the last time." Len shudder at the memory. Rin had yelled at him to wake up and when that didn't work, she dump a fistful of ice cubes down his shirt and showered him with a bucket filled with icy cold water.

"Not my fault you wouldn't wake up." Rin said innocently as she put a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"So, are you coming?" Len asked, looking at her.

Rin groan. "Oh no, Len, not this again."

"Come on, Rin! It will be fun!" Len protest. "Please!" Len pouted like a kid and lean in closer to her.

Rin push him away and sigh. "Fine. But you owe me. Big time!"

"Oh yeah!" Len pump his fist into the air and gave her a crooked grin. She gave him a small smile back and got up.

"Let's call the others, shall we?"

Len nodded and Rin left to go find the phone which Len had left lying around the house again.

Back at Miku's house, the phone rang and she ran to answer. "Hello? Oh, hi! What?! Len got you to go with him to the mansion?! Luka is going too? Well, okay, I'll come." Miku hang up and sigh. _Oh, well. So much for a relaxing day,_ Miku thought as she quickly put her clothes on and packed a few things in her small backpack before going out the door.

By the time she arrived, the others were all waiting for her. "You're late," Len cross his arms and tap his foot.

"She's only a little late." Rin said. "Calm down, Len."

"Let's get going." Luka said.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

It took them some time, but they were finally able to get to Tempest Village. The village was the closet one near the valley the mansion was rumored to be in. Luka had did research last night and if it weren't for her, they would have no starting lead.

The village was small and didn't have much people living. The houses were like small huts and many animals were moving along the paths. Rin walk up to an old woman rocking back and forth on a brown chair.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us how to get to Scary Valley?" Rin asked. The woman look up and stared at Rin for a bit before she open her mouth.

"Why on earth would you youngsters want to go there?" the woman's voice was soft and hard to hear. The group lean in to listen carefully. "Did you not heard of the rumors?"

"We heard. But we still want to check it out!" Len said. "For all we know, something might be going on and we might be able to help."

"Would you help a thief?" the woman ask. They look at her in confustion.

"Thief?" they asked. The woman nodded.

"Yamasaki was said to be a thief from long ago. Nobody knew how, but he was always filled with money and jewels when he had no job. His wife died at the birth of his daughter and he was heartbroken. He raised the girl by himself and both stayed lock away in his mansion. Some had dared to steal his treasures but none came out to tell what was going on in the mansion."

"That doesn't mean he stole all of those jewels or money!" Len protest.

"Then why did you think he would lock himself and his only daughter away from the outside world?" the woman question.

"I..." Len was lost for words.

"It doesn't matter now! We came this far and we can't go back!" Luka said. The others agreed. This was becoming more than an adventure.

The woman stared at them for some time before she gave a small nod. "Take that thin trail and it would lead you to a clearing with a lake. You will have to figure the rest out on your own." The woman point a finger towards an almost impossible trail hidden behind a couple of large, lush bushes.

"Thank you!" the group waved good-bye and left. The woman watch them until she could not see them anymore. "Good luck," was the last thing the woman said before she fell into deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

It wasn't long before the trail led them to a break in the towering trees. The lake wasn't very large yet it wasn't very small either. It was very quiet and there weren't a lot of animals nearby.

"So, where is the mansion?" Len asked as he look all around the lake's edges.

Rin let her eyes wonder towards a large group of trees gathered together. "Do you think it could be hidden behind those trees?"

"It could be possible. Maybe it's in the trees!" Luka exclaimed.

"One problem. How do we cross the lake?" Miku asked anxiously.

"We can use this for a raft!" Len grin and pointed to a large piece of wood lying around near the edge of the lake.

Rin and Miku look at it, worried. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"It will be fine." Luka puts a hand on each of the two younger girls' shoulders. She and Len push the wood into the lake and they all climbed in. The wood rock quite a bit under the weight, but it didn't sink so they were able to glind through the water safely.

It took them some effort to move the wood, but soon, they were able to reach the other side. Len pull the wood out of the water and left it there so they could use it to get back. They walk up to the row of trees.

Within a few moments, they reach a large mansion that look like it had been untouch for a long time. The fence around it was rotted and broken. The paint from the house was fading away and peeling. The windows were broken and there were moss in certain places. The house was dark and un inviting. It looked like a haunted mansion.

Rin gave a little jump when she thought she heard a creak coming from the house. "Um, guys? This looks like a haunted house!"

"Relax. Nobody has been here for years as it looks like." Len gave her a smile. She threw him a acussing look.

"Let's see what's inside, shall we?" Luka began walking up the road leading towards the house. The others followed. What is going on in this scary looking house?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Luka knock harshly on the broken door. Nobody answered. Len push the door open and it gave a moan with a fly of dust shooting out. The group cough and peer in. It was dark and all of the furniture was all torn up and looked like a couple of rags. They look around but didn't see anybody in sight. There were two long staircases that lead up onto the second floor.

The group slowly step in. They had only walk for a few paces before the door gave a creak and shutted itself slowly. Rin gave a jump and quickly turn around. Nobody was there.

"It must have been the wind, right?" Rin whisper. This was the exactly how all of those haunted stories were like. The door shuts by itself and people think it is the wind.

"Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way." Luka announed. The others agreed. Miku and Luka went up the stairs while Rin and Len stayed on the bottom floor.

Rin held Len's arm tightly as he led her through the living room and into the kitchen. They had only brought flashlights and they didn't give much light. The place was a total mess like somebody had thrash it. The chairs and tables had scatches and were thrown over. The curtaains were in sheds. Rin shivered at the site.

"Relax, nobody is here." Len said. Rin shot him a look.

"How would you know?" Rin question him. "We only been here for a few minutes for god's sake!"

"It's a guess." Len protest. "At least I'm trying to be postive."

Rin glared at him. She then notice a weird liquid with a bump spatter all over the counter. She walk up to it and her face turn pale. "Len?"

Len walk up and saw what she meant. "Is that a hand?"

Rin nodded slowly. "It's small. It must have been a child. And... Is this blood?" Rin was skaking all over as the information digust inside of her.

Len grab her arm. Rin turn towards him, her face looking very frighten. "Rin, let's check out the rest of this place before we jump into a conclusion." Len's face was grim and serious. Rin nodded and they left the kitchen.

"Go away." a gastly voice said ever so quietly after them. The fingers on the dead hand twitch.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Upstairs, Miku and Luka were flying through every room they could get into. Every single room was wreaked and things were all over the place. They couldn't walk to any of the rooms without having to push or pull something away. It was also very dusty and full of cobwebs.

"It's like somebody thrash this place before they left it alone!" Miku said. Luka agreed.

They were now walking down the long corridor trying to spot any of the rooms or closets they could have miss.

Miku stop in front of a large picture frame. It show a beautiful young girl with flowing yellow hair that curl ever so slightly. Her large bright green eyes gleam from her pale skin. She was wearing a simple green dress and it suits her very nicely.

"Who is she? She very pretty." Miku asked out loud. Luka walk up beside her and studied the picture.

"Think this could be his daughter?" Luka wonder. Miku nodded.

Miku then noticed a small bump sticking out of the painting. She reach out and slowly pull out a small, leather book. It was a dairy. Miku open the dairy and she began to read out loud.

'Dear Diary, today father and I went out of the house for once and we pick wild strawberries growing nearby. They were really good!'

-Rose Hida

Miku flip over a few more pages. "This must be the diary of Ruu's daughter! Let see, she explains about her life but most of these entries are really short!"

"She's only allow to be around the mansion and in it, remember?" Luka said. Miku nodded and flip over a few more pages before a certain entry caught her eye.

'Dear Diary, something is going on with father. He is acting differently these past few days and I am getting worried.'

-Rose Hida

Miku look up. "What do you think she meant by that?" Luka strug. Miku went back to reading.

'Dear Diary, I don't know why, but father is trying to kill me! It seems to me that he is obcess with power!'

-Rose Hida

Miku's and Luka's eyes widen. Miku flip through more pages but that was the last entry. "What? I thought he loved his daughter!" Miku's voice was shaking.

"Something changed him. But what?" Luka was deep in thought.

"Ahh!" Rin's voice scream. Miku and Luka quickly ran down the stairs. What was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter that I am going to do for this story. It's a bad ending but, hey! I did warn you! Don't blame me! Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Rin!" Miku yell as she and Luka ran down the stairs. They came to a sudden sight. Rin and Len were surrounded by a massive amount of flying objects! They couldn't see any strings connected to the objects.

"What is going on here?" Luck shouted as the group rejoin. The objects were flying sightly to the side; back and forth.

"Guys, we found a diary that belongs to Ruu's daughter and she said that he wanted to kill her." Miku quickly explain, eyeing the objects carefully.

"We found a child's hand bath in blood!" Rin's face was pale as she figured out what had cause this.

"So he actually did it." Luka said through gritted teeth.

"Get lost!" a sudden voice boom. The group quickly look around before their eyes landed on a gastly floating figure. It was the ghost of Yamasaki Ruu.

"G..G...Ghost!" Rin and Miku scream and hug one another.

"Get out! You are not welcome!" Ruu shouted. The group winced at the sound of his voice.

"You killed your own daughter!" Len shot back. Ruu's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?" Ruu asked. "I never killed her."

"Don't lie! We found her diary and her hand!" Luka shouted.

Ruu stared at them for a moment. He slowly set down the objects and they return back to their places. He then gave a loud sigh. "She fool you, didn't she?"

"Huh?" the group asked him.

Ruu rub the back of his head sheepishly. "She loved ghost stories ever since she saw a child and she would always pretend to be able to see ghosts. She muct have wrote the false entry in her diary so if anybody would find it, they would believe it. I did get her a ghost fun kit so that must have been the place where the hand you found was from."

"What about the blood?" Rin asked.

"She always loved tomatos." Ruu explains. They stared at him, dumbfound.

"Hey, people say that you have a lot of jewels and money. Where did you get all of that?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was always an explorer in my days and one day, I found a mine filled with jewels. I traded with passing travelers and there's your story." Ruu said bluntly. The others gaped at his honesty.

"We totally trusted the rumors." Len said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Good, now that you know, GET OUT OF HERE!" Ruu shouted.

The group quickly stood up tall. "H-Hai!" They then ran out of the door and onto their raft.

"That was no adventure!" Len complain.

Rin and Miku shot him a look. "You want to face his anger instead?"

Len shutters. "No."

"Good." Luka said from in front of them. They never told anybody about this journey ever again.


End file.
